Théorie pour un Baiser
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Maintenant que les Détraqueurs ont disparu, Hermione a finalement trouvé un moyen de donner un Baiser à Snape. TRADUCTION de la fic de Insper A Shen.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling._

**Original :** _Theory Behind a Kiss_, par Insper A Shen. Disponible sur le site du sshg exchange (sshgexchange . serpentsstratagem . com)

**Traduction** benebu, août 2008.

* * *

**Théorie pour un Baiser.**

Hermione Granger avait une théorie. Elle lui était venue à l'esprit à peu près un an avant que Voldemort ne meure, la nuit même où Dumbledore avait été tué. Pendant cette longue et pénible année qui avait suivi, elle l'avait gardée tout au fond de son esprit - quelque chose à quoi réfléchir quand le sommeil se faisait difficile à trouver, ou quelque chose qui apparaissait par moments dans ses rêves. Mais à cause des personnes avec qui elle était, et de la nature de la mission qu'ils effectuaient, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. En parler, ça aurait voulu dire au pire faire exploser le trio, au mieux, créer une distraction inutile. Alors elle s'était tue, mais avait continué à y penser. A la fin, le trio s'était transformé en duo de toute façon, après qu'un Détraqueur, sous l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ait funestement embrassé Ron, juste avant que Harry ne tue enfin Tom Jedusor.

Après avoir pleuré son premier amour comme il se devait, et commencé à remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie, elle avait pensé que finalement le temps était venu de partager sa théorie avec quelqu'un, mais à ce moment-là, la nouvelle était tombée : le traître avait été capturé. Severus Snape s'était rendu, en échange d'une amnistie pour Drago Malefoy et sa mère. Quand Harry lui apprit la nouvelle, elle fut fière que rien ne trahisse ses véritables émotions : la panique, suivie de l'horreur, puis de la frustration quand on lui refusa le droit de rendre visite au prisonnier. Même un Ordre de Merlin première classe ne vous permettait pas d'aller où bon vous semblait. Surtout pas quand il était question du 'Félon', comme les gens s'étaient mis à l'appeler.

Malgré ses crimes effroyables, le Ministère n'avait toujours pas décidé ce qu'il allait faire de lui. La mort semblait trop clémente. Ils auraient aimé lui infliger le Baiser des Détraqueurs, mais après la défaite de Voldemort, il n'y avait plus de Détraqueurs. Apparemment, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, tous les Détraqueurs avaient tout simplement disparu avec lui. Ce qui faisait que pour le moment, d'après les responsables officiels, l'ancien espion était prisonnier d'une cellule isolée à Azkaban. Des gardes humains le surveillaient jour et nuit, mais il ne les voyait jamais. Une petite cellule qui n'avait pour toute décoration un miroir incassable, du pain et de l'eau, voilà tout ce à quoi il avait droit. Sans que personne n'ose le dire, tous espéraient qu'il deviendrait fou, et que le Ministère pourrait en conséquence annoncer que Severus Snape avait été puni pour ses crimes.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était allée voir le Professeur Flitwick, dans l'espoir de d'étudier pour ses ASPICs tout en suivant un apprentissage avec lui, afin de pouvoir sauter sa première année d'université.

« Mon enfant, vous êtes sûre que c'est bien sage ? Après tout, la guerre vient tout juste de finir. Est-ce que vous ne préféreriez pas passer un peu plus de temps loin de l'école, et prendre du bon temps ? »

« Mais Professeur Flitwick, ce que je préfère, c'est _l'école_ ! Est-ce que vous ne voyez pas que plus que tout le reste, ce qui m'a manqué l'année dernière, c'est de ne pas poursuivre mon éducation ? Je vous en prie, acceptez d'être mon mentor. » Une note de désespoir s'insinua dans sa voix, malgré son désir de ne pas sembler trop émotive. Après avoir enseigné à des élèves pendant plusieurs décennies, Filius était capable de reconnaître quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'une saine distraction, et décida de se plier au caprice son élève préférée, afin d'au moins pouvoir l'empêcher de trouver une distraction malsaine.

« Bien sûr que j'accepte. Qui donc pourrait refuser de prendre Hermione Granger comme apprentie ? »

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur Flitwick ! Je sais déjà sur quel sujet j'aimerais poursuivre mes recherches. »

Flitwick rit gentiment. « Je suppose que j'aurais été surpris si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez tant envie d'apprendre ? »

« J'aimerais trouver un sortilège capable de remplacer le Baiser du Détraqueur. »

Et seulement parce qu'elle le cherchait, Hermione fut capable de voir l'éclair d'inquiétude qui traversa le visage de son professeur. Il le dissimula rapidement derrière un masque d'intérêt modéré, mais elle l'avait bel et bien vu.

« Je vois. Mais dites-moi, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéressez à un sujet si… sinistre ? Après tout, Monsieur Weasley… »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui ; c'est pour le Traître, » intervint-elle. « Il est simplement assis là-bas, à Azkaban, et je… » Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui s'agitaient avant de lever à nouveau la tête.

« Est-ce que vous ne repensez jamais à cette nuit-là, Professeur ? Quand il est sorti en courant de son bureau, et nous a laissées, Luna et moi, prendre soin de vous ? Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si seulement nous l'avions arrêté, si… »

« Je vous en prie, Miss Granger. Quand vous aurez vécu aussi longtemps que j'ai vécu, vous apprendrez à ne pas vous repencher trop souvent sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

« Je comprends, Monsieur, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si jamais justice était rendue, ça pourrait m'aider à tourner la page. Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à ressasser tout ça… »

Le professeur Flitwick regarda Hermione dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose. Après un moment de réflexion, il soupira et accepta.

« Je ne crois pas que vous trouverez le bonheur, même si vous réussissez, mais je me rends compte que je ne peux pas vous refuser ce que vous demandez. »

« Merci encore, Professeur. Je vous promets que je ne vous décevrai pas. »

« Non, je ne crois pas que vous le ferez. »

Pendant les six mois qui suivirent, Hermione travailla à une vitesse infernale. Si elle n'étudiait pas pour un ASPIC en particulier, elle était à la bibliothèque de l'école, cherchant de nouvelles pistes pour améliorer le sortilège sur lequel elle travaillait. Le professeur Flitwick se révéla d'une grande aide, suggérant souvent de nouvelles directions, ou la guidant hors de mauvaises voies.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que vous voulez, Miss Granger. Avec ça, non seulement la personne qui lance le sort aspirerait l'âme de sa cible, mais elle mélangerait également ses souvenirs aux vôtres, menant le plus probablement à la folie. Je ne peux pas laisser le plus grand esprit sorcier de Grande-Bretagne perdre la tête, quand même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, Professeur. Merci de votre aide. » Hermione repoussa le livre et tendit la main vers un autre. « Au fait, que pensez-vous de… »

Une autre fois, elle essayait de comprendre comment enfermer l'âme après qu'elle ait été délivrée du corps. Flitwick lui avait expliqué combien cette étape était inutile. « On ne connaît que deux choses capables de contenir une âme : un corps vivant, et un Horcrux, et ce dernier ne peut contenir qu'une partie d'une âme. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand un Détraqueur Embrasse quelqu'un, alors ? »

« L'âme Embrassée, une fois libérée de son hôte humain, se dissipe simplement dans le néant. »

« Mais je pensais… je suis désolée, Professeur, » dit-elle en rougissant. « Je m'inquiétais. Est-ce que ma proximité physique au moment du Baiser ne va pas me faire courir un risque ? Et si au lieu de se dissiper, son âme entrait dans mon corps ? »

« Du calme, du calme Miss Granger. Je suis désolé que cette pensée vous soit venue à l'esprit. J'aurais dû vous le faire savoir plus tôt : une âme ne peut pas entrer dans un autre corps qui contient déjà une autre âme sans y être invitée. »

« Oh, je suis soulagée. Merci, Professeur. »

Finalement, le moment vint de tester le sortilège. Malheureusement, son premier essai allait devoir se faire sur le Félon en personne. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient des cobayes consentants, et le Ministère avait décidé que si quoi que ce soit devait tourner mal, ils préféreraient perdre le prisonnier (et pouvoir, de façon bien pratique, faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre). Ils étaient las d'attendre que Snape devienne fou.

Non que la plupart des gens pensent que quoi que ce soit risque de tourner mal, c'était Hermione Granger, après tout. Bien sûr qu'elle serait capable de faire n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle était décidée. Personne non plus ne fut surprise de ce qu'elle essayait de faire ; la plupart auraient seulement voulu être capables de le faire eux-mêmes.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ voulait être présente, mais Hermione refusa tout net. Elle demanda que seuls le professeur Flitwick et elle-même soient présents lors de l'expérience, arguant de la nature dangereuse de son sortilège. Sa requête fut rejetée ; même le Ministre de la Magie voulait être présent quand le Félon recevrait finalement le Baiser. Elle fit appel, demandant cette fois-ci à son mentor de parler pour elle. Sa requête fut acceptée.

Elle pensait qu'elle était préparée à revoir Snape, mais jamais elle ne s'était imaginée qu'elle le retrouverait dans cet état. Si ce n'avait été le faible soulèvement et abaissement de sa poitrine, elle aurait pu croire qu'il n'était qu'un cadavre. Il était émacié au delà de toute reconnaissance, et ses cheveux, anciennement noirs, quoique toujours filasse et sans forme, étaient devenu entièrement gris. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ce qu'elle considéra comme de la chance, parce qu'elle avait peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu y trouver s'ils avaient été ouverts.

Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la limite magique lui masquant leur présence, elle se retourna vers son compagnon. « Professeur, est-ce que vous saviez ? »

« Non, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Même pour le Félon, c'est atterrant. »

Hermione soupira. « J'imagine que je vais devoir le réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Ne vous en faites pas, je serai juste là si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Elle franchit le seuil, sa baguette à la main, prête. Malgré son apparence, elle ne voulait pas être prise par surprise par l'homme connu pour sa dangerosité.

« Prof… Monsieur Snape. Réveillez-vous. »

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Il la regarda, confus, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à ce moment précis.

« Vous. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » De toute évidence, sa voix n'avait plus l'habitude d'être utilisée tout haut, mais elle n'avait rien perdu de son côté intimidant.

Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge à leurs côtés, et son regard changea. D'étonnés, ses yeux se plissèrent maintenant, soupçonneux. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler à nouveau, Hermione s'empressa de dire, « Severus Snape, vous avez été convaincu de trahison et de meurtre, et condamné à la mort vive par le Baiser d'un Détraqueur. » Il retourna son regard noir vers elle.

« Je vous le répète, que faites-vous ici ? Vous croyez que je ne connais pas déjà ma sentence ? Quel terrible inconvénient pour le Ministère que leur ancienne méthode pour se débarrasser des pires criminels ait disparu en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« _Ton_ Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus. Et si je puis me permettre, il sera probablement encore plus inopportun pour toi que mon apprentie ici présente ait trouvé un moyen de reproduire le Baiser du Détraqueur elle-même, » répliqua Flitwick.

L'incrédulité le disputa à la plus petite lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. « Est-ce que c'est vrai, Miss Granger ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Il eut un reniflement amusé. « Ce n'est plus la peine d'être si guindée, Miss Granger. »

« Dans ce cas, vous feriez tout aussi bien de m'appeler Hermione, Severus. »

Le respect tout neuf qui se lisait dans ses yeux était gâché par le sourire moqueur. « Touché. » Une fois encore, Hermione se retrouva figée sous son regard.

« Ça suffit, Severus. Miss Granger, il est temps. »

Snape battit des paupières, et le charme fut rompu. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. _Je suis désolée_, lui dit-elle en pensée. _J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à faire ça_. Elle leva sa baguette et la pointa vers sa bouche.

« _Peris Basium Vos Intereo_, » déclama-t-elle. Elle sentit le froid descendre sur ses lèvres, et bientôt se répandre sur le reste de son corps.

« Vite, Miss Granger. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'attendre. »

Elle entendit son mentor lui parler, mais déjà son corps agissait de lui-même sous le sort. Elle sentit ses mains avancer vers le visage émacié devant elle sans qu'elle ne les guide. Doucement, elles se posèrent sur ses joues creuses, et approchèrent ses lèvres d'elle. Au lieu de la peur dans son regard, tout ce qu'elle vit fut le soulagement, et la paix. _Je suis désolée_, pensa-t-elle à nouveau alors que sa tête s'inclinait afin que leurs lèvres puissent se rencontrer. Elles se touchèrent, et la dernière pensée qui fut la sienne fut un autre _Je suis désolée_.

Le froid fut immédiatement remplacé par une chaleur torride. Choquée, Hermione fit involontairement un pas en arrière et lâcha le corps maintenant sans vie qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

**_Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?!_**

Sa voix était si forte qu'elle se mit les mains sur les oreilles par réflexe, mais ça ne servit à rien.

« J'ai… »

**_Gamine stupide ! Vous avez fait n'importe quoi avec votre sort et maintenant…_**

« Miss Granger ! » Elle n'en entendit pas plus. Elle s'écroula, sans connaissance.

Quand elle reprit conscience, ce fut avec le pire mal de crâne qu'elle ait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie. Même ses paupières semblaient trop lourdes pour qu'elle les soulève. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?_

**Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé, vous vous êtes plantée avec votre petit sort, et au lieu de me tuer, vous m'avez emprisonné dans votre propre corps !**

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je me suis trompée ? répondit-elle en pensée, indignée.

**_Bien sûr que vous vous êtes trompée, comment est-ce que vous expliqueriez autrement… ?_**

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut un tel répit qu'elle demeura silencieuse et profita du moment, qui ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait aimé.

_**Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez fait ça exprès ? Eh bien, félicitations, Miss Granger, vous êtes parvenue à me torturer plus encore que je ne l'ai été en servant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ma peine à Azkaban combinés.**_

Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vous expliquer…

**Vu que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je vous en prie, expliquez tant que vous voulez.** Même sans voir quoi que ce soit, Hermione pouvait imaginer très clairement son sourire ironique rien qu'à sa voix.

_J'ai une théorie._ Bien qu'elle ait répété ce discours à de nombreuses reprises dans sa tête, maintenant, sachant que Snape l'écoutait le rendait beaucoup moins concret. _Je ne crois pas que vous soyez coupable d'avoir tué le Professeur Dumbledore._

**Incroyable. Bientôt vous allez me dire que vous êtes amoureuse de moi.**

Comment ? Je n'ai jamais…

**Eh bien, je peux vous assurer que c'est bien moi qui ai lancé un Avada sur Albus.**

Si vous voulez bien me laisser expliquer. Je n'ai jamais dit que vous ne l'aviez pas fait. J'ai simplement dit que vous n'étiez pas coupable.

Silence. _Bien, j'ai son attention maintenant._

**Je peux toujours vous entendre, Miss Granger.**

Très bien, dans ce cas, écoutez le reste de ce que j'ai à dire : cette nuit-là, quand Luna et moi gardions votre bureau et que nous avons vu le Professeur Flitwick entrer en courant - nous avons entendu un bruit de chute, et puis vous êtes sorti en courant. Mais ce que je n'ai jamais dit à personne c'est que je suis certaine que quelqu'un m'a Amnésiée entre ces deux moments. Comme il ne faisait pas de commentaire, elle poursuivit. _Je suis entrée, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis entrée, et j'ai vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir, et ensuite quelqu'un m'a Amnésiée._

**Mais où est-ce que vous êtes allée chercher une idée pareille ?**

C'est à cause de toute cette histoire de Retourneur de Temps.

**Qu'est-ce que… ?**

Après avoir dû faire si attention à mon temps pendant toute cette année, j'ai développé un sens assez précis du temps écoulé, même quand je suis inconsciente.

**Non seulement c'est totalement ridicule, mais ça n'explique en rien votre théorie.**

Entre le moment où j'ai entendu cette chute, et celui où vous êtes sorti en courant, plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées. Je le sais.

**Vous ne pouvez pas le prouver.**

Comme je vous le disais, ce n'est qu'une théorie, mais maintenant que j'ai accès à vos souvenirs, je vais pouvoir trouver moi-même ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

**Arrêtez ! Je vous l'interdis !** Mais comme il n'était qu'un invité dans son corps, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de la stopper. Elle plongea dans son passé, essayant de viser précisément la période de temps qu'il lui manquait sans regarder accidentellement dans les autres parties de sa mémoire. C'était déjà assez mauvais d'avoir les commandes de son esprit et de son âme, elle ne voulait pas en plus être coupable de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il ne voulait pas. Surtout qu'elle pensait que c'était exactement ce qui lui était arrivé cette nuit là.

Et puis elle la trouva, se déroulant à nouveau pour elle. Elle s'était précipitée à l'intérieur, s'attendant à trouver Flitwick au sol, mais au lieu de ça c'était Snape qui était étendu par terre, et Flitwick au milieu de l'_Imperium_ qu'il lançait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'était-elle écriée, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Ensuite, avant qu'elle ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il l'avait Stupéfixée. A ce moment, Luna était à la porte restée ouverte, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour la Stupéfixer elle aussi. Par les yeux de Snape, elle vit Flitwick les transporter à l'aide de la magie de l'autre côté de la porte, et entendit son _Oubliettes_ avant qu'il ne revienne.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à moi, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Toujours à espionner, à te méfier de tout le monde, mais jamais de moi, si petit, si vieux. Même Dumbledore ne me considère pas comme digne de rejoindre son précieux Ordre. Mais je t'ai regardé, Severus, déjà quand tu étais élève ici. J'ai remarqué les mauvais sorts que tu inventais. Mais est-ce que tu as jamais pensé que ton professeur pouvait être meilleur que toi ? Peu de gens réalisent combien la ligne est mince entre un sortilège et un mauvais sort. Et jamais personne ne soupçonne le petit professeur toujours de bonne humeur. Et c'est exactement pour ça que Voldemort m'a approché.

Tu n'étais pas le seul espion à Poudlard, mais nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de te laisser savoir ça. Pas quand nous passions notre temps à nous poser des questions sur ta loyauté. Eh bien, après ce soir, il n'y aura plus de questions ; tu vas veiller à ça, mon garçon. Oui, tu vas tuer Dumbledore, la seule personne autre que toi à savoir si oui ou non tu es réellement de leur côté. »

Ce fut suffisant pour Hermione. Elle se retira rapidement de ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être témoin de la mort effective de Dumbledore.

_**Alors, votre théorie était correcte ? Est-ce que la Miss Je-sais-tout avait tout compris ?**_ Pour la première fois, elle entendit son ancien professeur lui parler sur un ton blessé.

_Si vous voulez savoir, oui. La seule chose que je n'avais pas vue, c'est l'enchantement qui vous a empêché de parler de ce qui s'était passé._

**Il n'y avait pas d'enchantement,** répondit-il, d'un ton plat.

_Alors pourquoi vous ne l'avez dit à personne ?_

**Et qui m'aurait cru ? Il avait raison, vous savez. Albus était le seul à savoir dans quel camp j'étais. Qui m'aurait écouté ?**

Moi je l'aurais fait !

Une légère pause. _**Peut-être, mais alors expliquez-moi : si vous étiez si certaine d'avoir été Amnésiée, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'en avez encore parlé à personne ?**_

Il me fallait des preuves. Je…

**Vous m'avez arraché à mon propre corps juste pour vous prouver que vous aviez raison ?**

Non ! Maintenant, nous pouvons prouver à tout le monde…

**Prouver quoi ? Que vous avez l'âme d'un traître avéré en vous et qu'il a dit qu'il était innocent ? Miss Granger, même**** moi**_** je pensais que vous aviez assez de cervelle pour ne pas croire que quiconque croirait ça.**_

Bien sûr que non, Severus, lui lança-t-elle, revanche pour son ton condescendant. _D'abord, nous vous trouvons un nouveau corps, et ensuite, nous trouvons une Pensine._

**Un nouveau corps ? Je peux vous assurer que je suis parfaitement satisfait du mien.**

Hermione ricana mentalement. _Je vous demanderais si vous avez vu un miroir récemment, mais j'ai vu celui qu'ils avaient mis dans votre cellule. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement avoir envie de retourner dans ça._

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de vos attentes après la moitié d'une année en prison. Cependant, les faits demeurent inchangés, c'est mon corps, et c'est celui que je veux récupérer.**

Très bien ! Fatiguée de se chamailler avec une voix dans sa tête, elle décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle ouvre les yeux et comprenne où elle était. Ce qui se révéla plus difficile que ça n'aurait dû l'être._ Est-ce que j'ai été droguée ?_

**Ce ne sont que les résidus d'une Potion Nuit Sans Rêves,** lui répondit-il sans qu'elle le lui ait demandé.

_Règle de base, Professeur : vous ne parlez pas sauf si on vous adresse la parole. C'est assez difficile comme ça de se concentrer sans que vous parliez, et je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit soupçonne…_

**Vous auriez peut-être dû penser à ça avant de me donner un Baiser.**

Vous savez, je peux très facilement aller embrasser le corps de Ron ensuite, et vous passeriez le reste de votre vie entouré du clan Weasley.

**Vous n'oseriez pas…**

Ne me poussez pas à le faire.

Sachant combien Hermione pouvait être têtue, Snape demeura silencieux.

_Bien. Maintenant, voyons un peu où nous sommes et où_ vous _êtes._

Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux cette fois-ci et se (_les ?_) trouva étendu(s) sur un lit, dans une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste. Harry et le Professeur Flitwick étaient assis chacun d'un côté d'elle. La voyant se réveiller, Harry se leva d'un bond en souriant alors que l'expression de Flitwick était plus complexe. _Il se méfie._ Quoiqu'elle n'entende pas la voix de Snape, elle put sentir qu'il était d'accord.

« Hermione ! Tu es réveillée ! »

« Oui, Harry. » Sa voix était rauque. « Professeur… ? »

« Vous vous êtes effondrée après avoir administré le Baiser, Miss Granger. Je suis ravi de vous apprendre que votre sortilège a fonctionné, cependant, et que je vous accorde la note maximale. » Le sourire qu'il affichait n'atteignait pas tout à fait ses yeux. « Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien aller chercher un verre d'eau pour votre amie… »

« Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite, Hermione. » Il lui tapota la main. « Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

« Merci, Harry. » _Si seulement il savait…_

« Je dois dire que je ne pense pas qu'il était prévu quelque part dans le sort que vous vous évanouissiez, » dit Flitwick d'un ton léger. Il s'était levé et se penchait au dessus d'elle. Ce n'était pas un mince exploit pour un homme si petit. Son visage était maintenant à quelques centimètres à peine d'elle, et Hermione ne pouvait regarder nulle part ailleurs que directement dans ses yeux. En un flash, elle sentit quelque chose protéger son esprit de l'exploration qui venait. Perturbée, elle se contenta de battre des cils et d'essayer de briser le contact visuel en se penchant en avant pour tousser.

« Je suis désolée, professeur. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ça. C'est probablement parce que je n'avais pas dormi la nuit précédente. J'étais tellement nerveuse. »

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin. Vous êtes certaine d'avoir exécuté le sort exactement comme nous l'avions prévu ? »

« Bien sûr, » mentit-elle. « Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, le sort a réussi. »

« Oui… oui, en effet. » Après une brève seconde de réflexion, Flitwick s'adossa à nouveau dans son siège. « Je suis désolé d'avoir eu le moindre doute. C'est simplement que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je dois regarder mon apprentie donne un baiser au Félon. »

« Croyez-moi, je suis aussi contente que vous de ne pas avoir à le refaire. » Elle ressentit l'équivalent mental d'un coup de coude. « En parlant de ça, Professeur, est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé à son corps après ? »

« Oui. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose que vous ne soyez pas éveillée. Aussitôt que vous avez eu fini, le Ministre s'est précipité à l'intérieur avec un journaliste et un photographe de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Après la parution de l'article qui racontait ce que vous aviez fait, une foule en colère s'est présenté devant sa chambre d'hôpital. J'ai honte de raconter ce qu'ils ont fait de son corps. »

**_Quoi ?!_** Hermione tressaillit en entendant ce hurlement, un geste que Flitwick ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je suis désolé de vous avoir bouleversée. »

« Non, je vais bien. Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre, après tout. »

« Tiens, voilà Hermione, » dit Harry en rentrant dans la chambre, posant un verre sur sa table de nuit. « Est-ce que le professeur te racontait ce qu'ils ont fait à Snape ? »

« Harry, tu n'avais rien à voir avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, même si je dois dire que si je n'avais pas eu si peur de ce que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ aurait écrit sur moi si jamais j'avais été là, j'aurais pu. »

« Oh, Harry. Il faut que tu… » A l'air circonspect qu'affichait son ami, elle choisit de ne pas poursuivre sa réprimande. « Ecoute, tu pourrais m'emmener à lui ? J'ai besoin de voir dans quelle état il est. »

Harry regarda Flitwick, confus. « Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? » Il se contenta de secouer la tête. « Hermione, il n'y a plus rien à voir. Après ce qu'ils ont fait, nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux incinérer les restes. »

La main d'Hermione plongea en avant et elle attrapa Harry par le col avec une volonté dont elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle soit entièrement la sienne. « Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a plus rien ? »

« Il n'y avait plus rien au moment où tu lui as donné le Baiser, Hermione. » Harry écarta doucement la main d'Hermione. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça a tellement d'importance pour toi ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas au juste. Je suis désolée, Harry. » Après des années d'amitié, Harry pouvait voir qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais décida de ne pas insister pour le moment.

« Très bien. Repose-toi maintenant. Nous allons te laisser. » Comprenant l'allusion, Flitwick se leva également pour partir.

« Au revoir, Miss Granger. Et je vous en prie, écoutez votre ami et reposez-vous. »

« Je le ferai, Monsieur. Merci pour tout. »

Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis tous les deux, Snape laissa échapper une grêlée de jurons. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent et il réalisa qu'Hermione ne l'écoutait même plus.

**_Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant, bordel ?_** demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se levait de son lit.

_Eh bien, je préférerais être pendue que d'être forcée à continuer à vous écouter dans ma tête pour le reste de ma vie. Je vous trouve un nouveau corps, comme j'avais prévu de le faire dès le début._

**Et où au juste pensez-vous que vous pourrez trouver un corps comme ça ?**

On est à Sainte-Mangouste. Où, à votre avis ?

Severus se trouva incapable de répondre sur le moment. Des mouvements simples comme de sortir de son lit et même de seulement marcher lui semblaient différent, significativement. Ce n'était pas seulement que le corps d'Hermione était beaucoup plus jeune que le sien ; jamais auparavant ses bras n'avait frôlé doucement les côtés de ses seins auparavant. Et malgré la perte de sa propre enveloppe corporelle, il ne manqua pas d'y réagir comme un homme. Malheureusement, toute pensée et réaction était également ressentie par Hermione.

_**Oh, merde.**_

Quoi encore ?

**…**

Oh. Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler… ça ?

**Il y a six mois que je n'ai pas seulement vu un autre être humain, Miss Granger. Je suis désolé si je ne peux pas exactement m'en empêcher.**

Eh bien, essayez !

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir à entendre sa voix si intimement dans sa propre tête, devoir gérer sa réaction à son corps commençait vraiment à la distraire. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle sache exactement comment se rendre à la chambre dans laquelle ils gardaient ceux qui avaient reçu le Baiser pendant la guerre, puisque c'était là qu'ils gardaient le corps de Ron. Elle avait rendu visite à ce qui restait de lui presque chaque jour après qu'il ait reçu le Baiser, mais alors que ses recherches et ses études s'étaient faites plus ardues, ses visites s'étaient faites moins fréquentes. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable, elle comprenait très bien que la coquille qui restait n'était pas vraiment lui. Néanmoins, les infirmières de gardent la reconnurent aisément et ne posèrent pas de questions en la voyant dans la pièce.

Cette fois, au lieu d'avancer tout droit vers le lit de Ron, elle resta debout, près du milieu de la pièce, et jeta un œil à tous les autres 'patients'.

_Alors, vous avez une préférence ?_

**Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je choisisse un nouveau corps, juste comme ça, si ?**

En fait, si. Je serais plus que ravie de choisir pour vous, annonça-t-elle, se tournant vers le lit de Ron.

**_Non. Je vais prendre celui-là._** Snape lui donna un petit coup de coude mental vers le jeune homme étendu dans le coin de la pièce. A vrai dire, Hermione ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, et même après l'avoir bien regardé, elle ne le reconnut pas.

_Est-ce que vous le connaissiez ?_

**Ça n'a pas d'importance. Finissons-en avec ça.**

Oui, finissons-en.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Elle ne savait pas si les règlements interdisaient d'embrasser quelqu'un qui avait déjà reçu le Baiser, mais elle ne tenait pas à le découvrir. Le corps qu'il avait choisi semblait avoir une petite vingtaine d'années. Grand et maigre, le physique correspondait. Le visage et les cheveux, cependant, ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de Snape. L'homme semblait… eh bien, sympa, faute d'un meilleur mot. Normal, ordinaire. Pas un terrible fardeau à embrasser, ce qui était ce qui importait le plus à Hermione pour le moment.

Elle pointa de nouveau sa baguette à ses lèvres, et entonna le contre-sort. « _Peris Basium Vos Ago._ » Ensuite, écartant ses cheveux en bataille de son visage, elle se pencha, prête à l'embrasser.

_**Attendez.**_

Quoi ?

**Est-ce que vous êtes sûre que ça va marcher ?**

La première moitié du sort a fonctionné, n'est-ce pas ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Flitwick se précipita dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… ? Arrêtez, Miss Granger ! »

Au lieu d'écouter, Hermione pressa rapidement ses lèvres contre celles sous elle. Aussitôt qu'elles se touchèrent, elle se sentit voler en arrière, écartée du corps par un sortilège de Désarmement. En rapide succession, Flitwick Stupefixa le nouveau corps de Snape et lança ensuite un _Impérium_ sur elle.

Elle se souvenait de ce que ça avait fait d'avoir ce sort en particulier lancé sur elle, depuis ses cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en quatrième année avec l'imposteur qui se faisait passer pour Maugrey. Lutter contre le sortilège que Flitwick venait de lui lancer était exponentiellement plus dur. Elle commençait à comprendre comment ça avait été possible pour Snape de ne pas pouvoir repousser le sort lui-même.

« Ramassez votre baguette, Miss Granger. » Ce n'était pas une requête monstrueuse, pourtant son esprit essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas obéir.

_Tout ça pour rien, je n'ai pas su l'aider,_ pensa-t-elle avec abattement.

_**Miss Granger, écoutez-moi, et faites exactement ce que je vous dis.**_

Severus ! Vous êtes toujours là ! Mais comment… ?

**Taisez-vous maintenant, et écoutez. Faites ce qu'il dit, ramassez votre baguette.**

Mais il…

**Pour une fois dans votre vie, faites seulement ce que je vous dis !**

Et elle le fit. Entre les deux hommes, elle savait en qui elle avait confiance. Alors qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser sa baguette, Flitwick continuait à parler.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, Miss Granger, mais j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Vous avez toujours eu un faible pour cette vieille chauve-souris, pas vrai ? J'étais si content quand vous êtes venue à moi, quel meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de lui que vous ? Mais vous vous jouiez de moi depuis le début. Bravo, Miss Granger. Seulement maintenant, il semblerait que j'aie à nouveau le dessus. »

_**Maintenant, laissez-moi le contrôle de votre corps.**_

Hein ?!

**Faites-le ! Il va vous demander de faire quelque chose que vous allez regretter.**

Mais vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas lutter contre son Impérium _!_

**Je ne pouvais pas quand j'étais dans mon propre corps, mais cette fois-ci il a prévu le sort pour vous, pas moi. Donnez-moi le contrôle ; je ne peux pas le prendre à moins que vous ne me le cédiez.**

« Maintenant, je veux que vous lanciez un _Incendio_ sur ce corps. »

Le bras d'Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le corps de l'inconnu.

_**Hermione !**_

Prenez-le ! s'écria-t-elle, relâchant le contrôle quel qu'il soit qu'elle avait sur son corps.

_« Incendio ! »_

Le sort, au lieu de frapper le jeune homme, s'était retrouvé à la dernière minute dirigé contre Flitwick à la place. Hermione regardait avec horreur le petit homme brûler sous ses yeux.

_Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !_ criait-elle. Au lieu de ça, Snape la fit simplement se retourner pour qu'elle n'ait pas à le voir brûler plus longtemps. Il la fit avancer à nouveau jusqu'au lit, et l'assit dans le fauteuil, à côté.

_**Faites-le,**_ dit-il, relâchant son contrôle sur elle. _**Embrassez-le.**_

Elle lui obéit une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer, en larmes. Elle sentit des bras forts l'enserrer contre son torse, et la délicatesse de cette action la fit pleurer plus fort encore.

« C'est normal. Ce n'est rien. Vous vous en êtes bien sortie, » murmura-t-il, lui caressant le dos.

A bout, elle renifla une dernière fois avant de se redresser dans son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire pour… ? » Elle désigna les restes calcinés.

« Je Métamorphoserai son corps et je l'utiliserai pour remplacer celui-ci sur le lit. »

« Mais ils finiront par s'en rendre compte. »

« Ils verront ce qu'ils ont envie de voir dans un premier temps. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de qui il est vraiment, je serai parti depuis longtemps. »

« Vous… vous partez ? Mais pourquoi fuir maintenant ? Est-ce que vous ne voulez pas prouver votre innocence ? »

Il se redressa et se pencha vers elle, posant les mains sur ses épaules pour appuyer ses propos. « Non. J'ai eu assez de cette vie. Grâce à vous, j'ai une chance de vivre comme je le veux maintenant, sans aucune obligation pour qui que ce soit. Je ne veux plus porter le fardeau d'être Severus Snape plus longtemps. »

Hermione fouilla son visage, l'enregistrant dans sa mémoire, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'y garder bien longtemps. « Vous feriez mieux de m'Amnésier, alors, pour que je ne me souvienne pas de ce qui s'est passé. Parce que je me remettrai à votre recherche. » Snape hocha lentement la tête.

« Avant de faire ça, cependant. Vous voulez bien répondre à une question ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez choisi ce corps ? »

« Parce que c'était le seul qui avait toujours sa baguette, » répliqua-t-il, la levant pour qu'elle la voie.

Elle ferma les yeux. Même si elle l'avait elle-même proposé, elle détestait l'idée de perdre un morceau de ses souvenirs, et redoutait le moment. Au lieu du sort qu'elle attendait, elle sentit des lèvres se poser contre les siennes pour un baiser très appuyé. Sans rouvrir les yeux, elle y répondit, se laissant fondre à son contact. Quand finalement le baiser se termina, elle battit des paupières.

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Au revoir, Hermione, » dit Severus une dernière fois avant de l'Amnésier.

Quand Hermione se réveilla à nouveau, c'était pour se retrouver de retour dans son lit d'hôpital. Elle chercha immédiatement à se remémorer le cours de sa journée, et se rendit compte que Snape avait laissé intacts presque tous ses souvenirs. En fait, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'avoir fermé les yeux après lui avoir dit de l'Amnésier. Se basant sur son sens très pointu du temps écoulé, elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui manquait que quelques minutes, probablement le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour la ramener à son lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » se demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant. Ce ne fut que là qu'elle remarqua la note dans sa main, d'une écriture très familière.

« Je vous fais confiance, moi aussi. Quand vous me retrouverez, je vous montrerai ce que vous avez oublié. »

FIN.

* * *

_Note originale de l'auteur : les deux sorts sont juste des traductions littérales en latin de 'Avec ce baiser tu meurs' et 'Avec ce baiser tu vis'._


End file.
